


Immortal Husbands vs. the Lesbian Agenda

by Good0mens



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Betting, Bondage, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: "It started with small, predictable things: Nicolò and Quynh vied over who the better aimer was in distance archery, Yusuf and Andromache had a running tally of kills (there was a whole subset of rules, including the notable ‘they were already wounded’ amendment of 1321 and the much more recent ‘Booker doesn’t count’ act of 1999. They were currently working on the 2020 Nile-Andy immersion party, because of the mortality handicap).And then it got… odd."or, 5 times Nicky and Joe tried to last and 1 time they did (kinda).
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 368





	Immortal Husbands vs. the Lesbian Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn and some humour, with a dash of found family - enjoy!

The whole thing began somewhere between the 12th and 13th century, during the time that Yusuf, Nicolò, Andromache, and Quynh were traversing the world together. It was a period of time that Joe would always look back on fondly; sharing stories over the fire, watching Quynh and Andromache fight together like one being, establishing a family bond that Joe treasured deeply.

The competitiveness was, in hindsight, inevitable.

It started with small, predictable things: Nicolò and Quynh vied over who the better aimer was in distance archery, Yusuf and Andromache had a running tally of kills (there was a whole subset of rules, including the notable ‘ _they were already wounded’_ amendment of 1321 and the much more recent _‘Booker doesn’t count’_ act of 1999. They were currently working on the 2020 Nile-Andy immersion party, because of the mortality handicap).

And then it got… odd. Joe couldn’t remember exactly what the catalytic event was, just that at some point him and Nicolò were knowingly – and if he’s being honest, spiritedly - engaged in some bizarre eating out contest against Andromache and Quynh, where they competed over who could make their respective partner orgasm fastest (Nicky won against Andromache, Joe lost to Quynh, if you’re wondering - but Joe still maintained that Nicky’s lack of gag reflex and its entirely fathomable ability to reduce Joe to a writhing mess in seconds was an unfair advantage).

One night, while Nicolò and Yusuf were finishing a particularly delicious round of fucking in an actual bed for once, they collapsed onto their sides, only to hear the unmistakable sound of Andromache and Quynh in the room next to them.

“Are they…?” Nicolò asked, still ( _still! Suck it, Andromache_ ) breathless.

Yusuf nodded, before he paused, frowning. “I was sure that they began their tryst well before we did.”

“And they’re _still_ going?” Nicolò said, incredulous.

“Seems so,” Yusuf shrugged.

The noises didn't stop; at one point, Nicolò had rolled over from their usual sleeping position to fix Yusuf with a look that was entirely too adorable for how fiercely annoyed it was trying to be. Yusuf went from impressed to concerned at about hour three (four? He couldn’t be sure) into the endeavour.

Nicolò had looked positively scandalised by morning. Yusuf waited until Nicolò and Quynh left together to do some scouting for their next quest before he asked Andromache about it.

Joe won’t ever forget the smug look on her face. Or the laughter.

When she finally calmed down, she fixed Yusuf with a kind (or maybe condescending) smile.

“Yusuf, we’re _women._ It’s simply not the same. Don’t trouble yourself over it.”

But Yusuf had been troubled by it. Perhaps it was their newly established competitiveness, but something about knowing that Andromache and Quynh went for much longer than him and Nicolò hadn’t sat right with him. 

So he decided to remedy that.

* * *

**1.**

The first time they tried it was on Nicolò, not long after Yusuf’s conversation with Andromache. They were once again in a bed, but Andromache and Quynh’s room was thankfully far enough away that they couldn’t hear each other.

Joe figured the best way to go about it was to take it slow. So he laid Nicolò out on the bed, stripped him of his clothing and set to work.

He kissed Nicolò, catching his bottom lip and laving attention to it, dipping his tongue in the way he knew Nicolò liked. He waited until Nicolò really started kissing him, until he brought his hands up to Yusuf’s jaw to angle them into a deeper kiss, before he drew back.

When Nicolò surged up, tried to follow him, Yusuf simply huffed out a laugh, dropping his head down to press kisses along Nicolò’s neck. He nipped along the patch of skin he knew made Nicolò shiver, brought a hand up to brush over one dusky nipple.

Nicolò did shiver, his own hand coming up to clutch Yusuf’s bicep. Yusuf replaced his hand with his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub and then biting down gently. Nicolò hissed in response, back arching as if he couldn’t decide whether to press up against it or shy away from the touch. Yusuf’s other hand came up to fiddle with the other pert nipple. He pinched it just to hear Nicolò gasp out again.

Yusuf eventually pulled off, and palmed his hands along Nicolò’s side, thumbs brushing over the jut of Nicolò’s hip bone. He massaged the dip just above there, while his tongue travelled down Nicolò’s chest and kissed his navel. He lavished attention to the small mole beside his belly button.

Nicolò puffed out a frustrated breath when Yusuf sat up and ignored Nicolò’s hard cock. Instead, Yusuf reached over and grabbed the vial of oil he’d set down next to them, and poured a healthy amount onto his fingers.

He started by circling a finger around Nicolò’s opening, only smirking a little at the way Nicolò’s legs spread wide open for him. He sunk one finger inside, eyes watching the long line of Nicolò’s neck as he dropped it against the sheets, hips raising up to meet Yusuf’s finger.

He was three fingers deep before he even tried to touch Nicolò’s cock. It spurted out pre-come as soon as Yusuf’s tongue licked over the head. Yusuf groaned, taking a bit more into his mouth while pumping his fingers in and out.

“Yusuf,” Nicolò breathed out, “come, on, please-”

“Not yet, my love,” Yusuf hushed, drawing back.

Nicolò huffed again, but relaxed after a moment, seemingly giving in. Yusuf pushed one of Nicolò’s thighs back and out, adjusting the angle of his hand. He performed a few experimental thrusts of his fingers before Nicolò arched up, crying out.

“There we go,” Yusuf whispered, pressing that spot again.

He watched as Nicolò’s cock twitched again, a deep flushed colour, matching the one swirling on Nicolò’s cheeks. When Nicolò’s thigh began twitching, a sure sign he was close, Yusuf stopped, pulling his fingers from Nicolò’s entrance.

Nicolò cursed in Italian, an exasperated groan stuck in his throat as his cock bobbed, untouched and unsatisfied, against his stomach.

“Yusuf-”

“All in good time, habibi,” Yusuf teased.

Nicolò made a distrustful noise, and Yusuf smirked a little in response, pressing his fingers back inside. He gripped Nicolò’s cock again, teasing his fingers over Nicolò’s length.

He could feel Nicolò shifting his hips, attempting to take Yusuf’s fingers in deeper, to fuck into his hand. Nicolò made another disgruntled noise when Yusuf lets go of his cock, causing Yusuf to huff out a laugh.

The sound that tore out of Nicolò’s mouth when Yusuf brushed against his prostate again made him bite the inside of his own cheek to stop himself from coming. His leg jolted to the side, and if Yusuf didn’t know better he would have thought Nicolò was pouting.

He got a good rhythm going with his fingers, Nicolò beginning to shift his hips in time with it, and then Yusuf leaned down and swallowed him whole. Nicolò shouted, hands burying themselves in Yusuf’s hair. Yusuf bobbed his head once, twice, until Nicolò’s grip on his hair tightened, and then pulled off.

“Fuck, Yusuf,” Nicolò swore mournfully, eyes clenched tight.

He started raking his nails up and down his thighs in a self-soothing gesture, breaths coming in uneven in a way that Yusuf didn’t like. 

“Nicolò?” He prodded gently, frown deepening when Nicolò breathed out hard again, like he was steeling himself for something unpleasant.

Nicolò shook out his head, wrinkling his nose up in a way that had no right to be so adorable when his cock was that hard.

“I’m fine, keep going,” he finally said in a strained tone, sitting back on his elbows with a small smile. It didn’t reach his eyes.

Yusuf mentally cursed himself for not checking in earlier. He dropped Nicolò’s thigh, leaning over his lover’s body to give him a kiss.

“You’re not enjoying this,” Yusuf said. It wasn’t a question, but he waited for Nicolò’s response anyway.

Nicolò swallowed, eyes darting over Yusuf’s features guiltily like _he_ was the one who had done something wrong.

“It’s not-” he cut himself off, tried again, “you wanted to try this,” he finished helplessly.

“Not at the expense of your comfort,” Yusuf exclaimed incredulously, kissing Nicolò on the corner of his mouth gently, then his cheek, his eyebrow. “I want you to _enjoy_ it, Nicolò.”

Nicolò’s expressed turned sheepish, dropping down onto his back and running a hand through his hair.

He blew out an explosive breath before admitting, “I found it very…frustrating. I fail to see the appeal.”

Yusuf smiled softly, leaning down to give Nicolò a proper kiss.

“Then it’s settled. We won’t do this tonight,” he assured, before glancing down to Nicolò’s cock, which was still seemingly interested, “would you still like me to fuck you? I promise not to tease you further.” He reached down to run a finger down the stem of his cock.

Nicolò gasped, eyes darkening, “yes, please.”

So Yusuf rolled over and urged Nicolò onto his cock, let him fuck himself silly on it, hard and fast as he pleased. Yusuf was filled with a rush of affection, watching the flush of Nicolò’s cheeks grow as he rode Yusuf’s cock. When Nicolò’s hand came down to wrap around his cock, Yusuf replaced it with his own, stroked him quick, his grip tight, until Nicolò spilled all over Yusuf’s stomach.

Yusuf surged up and gathered Nicolò into his arms for his final few thrusts, emptying himself inside Nicolò, lips sliding together in a deep and dirty kiss.

When they pulled apart, Nicolò said, “maybe next time, I can try it on you.”

* * *

**2.**

It turned out that, despite not enjoying it on himself, Nicolò had an endless well of patience when it came to edging Yusuf.

The next time they were able to try it wasn’t until the turn of the 16th century, during a period where they were living by themselves in a cottage. Andromache and Quynh had taken a vacation together to the east and were not expected back for another few months, and Yusuf was determined to shove their sex life in Andromache’s face when they returned.

Yusuf was naked, sitting between Nicolò’s legs, his back to Nicolò’s chest. Nicolò was fisting Yusuf’s cock, dripping with oil, slow and firm, while he laved kisses to Yusuf’s neck and jaw.

“You are magnificent,” Nicolò whispered into his shoulder.

Yusuf shivered, planting his feet on the mattress to fuck up into Nicolò’s hand. Nicolò tutted, his other hand going to Yusuf’s hip to still his movements. Yusuf whined and rolled his head back onto Nicolò’s shoulder. It had to have been almost an hour now, surely, and Yusuf was going mad with want.

He glanced down, watching the head of his swollen cock peeking out of Nicolò’s fist. The slick slide eased the way for Nicolò’s tight clench of his member, and every time his hand glided over the tip Yusuf shook a little more.

When Yusuf’s breathing picked up, his hand coming around to grip Nicolò’s nape, Nicolò slowed the movement of his hand. Yusuf whimpered, pulling at the strands of Nicolò’s hair, which only made him groan and grip Yusuf’s hip tighter.

Nicolò started the steady rhythm of his hand again, stoking that white hot pleasure in Yusuf’s gut. Yusuf kept letting out small moans, twitching in Nicolò’s hold. He was surrounded by Nicolò, held up by the strong alabaster of Nicolò’s body against his own. 

Yusuf felt the hard line of Nicolò’s cock against his back, so he ground against it in teasing roll of his hips. Nicolò jerked, then let go of Yusuf’s cock and slid a hand around his jaw, holding his head to the side.

“If you’re going to be a brat, _amore mio_ , I can leave you like this, hard and wanting, and get myself off while I make you watch,” Nicolò warned into his ear.

Yusuf nodded his head, swallowing when Nicolò kept his hand against his jaw, sliding the one on his hip back along his cock.

“You’re going to spread your legs wide for me, Yusuf,” Nicolò instructed, voice rough with desire, “and then coat those lovely fingers of yours in oil and work yourself open for my cock.”

Yusuf moaned, cock twitching in Nicolò’s hand. He scrambled for the vial of oil hastily discarded on the bed next to them and drizzled some out onto his shaking fingers. He spread his legs out, and Nicolò hooked one ankle around his calf, holding him open.

When Yusuf dipped his hand down past his balls, circling around the puckered entrance before pressing in, Nicolò rewarded him with a kiss to his neck. He pushed one finger in, straining to get as far as possible due to the awkward angle. He wouldn’t be able to reach his prostate, but he also knew that was the point.

He pumped his finger in and out, then worked a second finger alongside the first. Nicolò slowed his strokes down, chin hooked over Yusuf’s shoulder to watch his wrist flex as he fingered himself. Yusuf’s cock was so hard it almost hurt, and he knew he wasn’t far from coming all over himself.

Nicolò took notice, lowering the hand on his cock down to tug at Yusuf’s wrist, urging him to pull his fingers out. He shifted himself backward, wrapped his oiled up hand around his own cock. Yusuf wanted to twist around to watch, but the sight of Nicolò pleasuring himself might be his undoing.

Finally, Nicolò pulled Yusuf’s body back up against him. Yusuf lifted himself up so Nicolò could guide his cock inside his hole, swearing as the head slowly breached him. He lowered himself down, inch by inch, until he was seated on Nicolò’s lap, trembling with the overwhelming feeling of fullness from this position. Nicolò’s cock was pressed right up against his prostate, and he was already so close he was vibrating with it.

Nicolò brought one hand to Yusuf’s thigh and the other hand he returned to Yusuf’s jaw, thumb caressing his beard as he tilted Yusuf’s head to kiss him. Nicolò rolled his hips as he did and caught Yusuf’s resulting moan in his mouth.

 _Fuck_ , Yusuf was close. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to dispel the rising tide inside his gut that threatened to overtake him. And then Nicolò swivelled his hips up again, a little harder this time, hitting Yusuf’s prostate with cruel accuracy. Yusuf jerked violently with it, jolting Nicolò’s elbow and causing Nicolò’s hand on his jaw to tighten, fingers pressing right down onto his jugular.

Yusuf’s whole body lit up and then he was coming untouched, harder than he could ever remember.

“Oh, _fuck_ -” Yusuf’s hips were still mindlessly twitching, cock spurting over himself, and he could feel Nicolò’s grip on him tighten.

“ _God_ , mio caro, what you do to me,” Nicolò moaned, wrapping his strong arms around Yusuf and roughly fucking up into him, all thoughts of their game thrown aside while Nicolò chased his orgasm.

Yusuf reached back to tug on Nicolò’s hair again, holding him close as he thrusted in a handful more times before he came with a shout inside of Yusuf.

They were still coming down from their highs, Nicolò running his hands up and down Yusuf’s sides while he pressed kisses along Yusuf’s shoulder blades, puffs of air making Yusuf shiver.

“How long?” Yusuf finally asked when he could get his bearings.

Nicolò shook his head, “not nearly long enough, tesoro - less than two hours.”

Yusuf dropped his head back on Nicolò’s shoulder and groaned.

* * *

**3.**

It was the 1900s before Nicky and Joe made another attempt. Between the loss of Quynh and the shortly ensuing introduction of Sebastien (Joe has taken to referring to him as Booker against his will), there wasn’t a good time for them to indulge in this particular activity.

Joe was hesitant to do it at all, at first; the reason they began this was partly due to Quynh and Andromache’s relationship, and he wondered if it would bring it up old memories if they went down this road, even 250 years after she was taken from them.

But it had been far too long since Nicky and Joe had had time for each other; Joe was practically singing with excitement when Andy had taken Booker out for the night, telling Nicky and Joe pointedly _not to wait up_ (because even Andromache the Scythian was merciful sometimes).

Nicky had taken a different approach this time, going to straight to opening Joe up efficiently before sinking inside and setting a slow, maddening pace. His thrusts were thorough and deep, making Joe curl his toes every time he shoved all the way in, before pulling out leisurely.

“Like this,” Nicolò had uttered, falling into the steady rhythm.

It had Joe unravelling into a shaking mess after an hour. Every so often Nicky would lift his head and check in with Joe, wiping away stray tears and kissing his lips before dropping back down to his neck and resuming his agonising pace. And then he’d switch it up, ramming into Joe until he couldn’t breathe, only stopping when Joe was moments away from coming.

Nicky’s hands gripped Joe’s hips, keeping him in one place while his cock drove into Joe’s opening with such tender care and accuracy that Joe was having trouble remembering _why_ they were holding out when they could just tumble over into this ecstatic pleasure together.

When Joe opened his eyes, he saw Nicky staring down at where they were joined, captivated by the image of Nicky’s cock owning Joe’s body in this way. He tugged Nicky by his ears into another kiss, biting his lip and groaning when Nicky picked up the piston of his hips.

Joe loved it, loved the way Nicky ground into him, the way he pressed their bodies up against each other like he was trying to get all of himself inside Joe at once. He said as much, babbling into Nicky’s ear about how much he loved getting fucked by him, how perfect his cock was, and then Nicky made a wounded noise against his skin and shoved himself harder into Joe, increasing the pace, and _oh_ -

“ _La vie est trop courte pour boire du mauvais vin_ , Andromache, I- _merde_ , Nicky!”

Joe’s eyes shot open just in time to see Booker slam the door shut to their shared room. Nicky had gone entirely still, his body tense, chest heaving from exertion. Joe winced in empathy – he felt the same, like an exposed livewire that had been shorted out too quick.

Nicky lifted his head up to meet Joe’s eyes. “I’m going to kill him,” he said, with a calm finality that both scared Joe and turned him on to no end.

Nicky slipped out, already softening, and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting longer, enough that Nicky had to tuck it behind his ears to stop from falling into his eyes; Joe quite liked it, liked grabbing fistfuls of the strands when he fucked Nicky senseless.

“Bath?” Nicky offered, raking his eyes over Joe’s no doubt sweaty and sticky body.

Joe felt a hot wave of desire run through him from Nicky’s appreciative gaze. Perhaps they could still salvage some of the night after all.

* * *

**4.**

The thing about Nicky was that he was an _incredible_ kisser. Joe was biased, he knew, but in his defence, it was also true. Nicky kissed with a single-minded focus, poured his whole fucking body into it, his big hands in Joe’s hair, roman nose pressed up against Joe’s face as he claimed kiss after delicious kiss from Joe’s mouth.

It wasn’t helping his current predicament; sitting in Nicky’s lap, getting kissed within an inch of his life while speared on his cock. Thank god for the 21st century and phone timers, so Joe could at least see that it’d been two and a half hours – their best time yet.

But Nicky was kissing him in that way that made his brain melt, lifting himself up and down on Nicky’s cock in rapid succession. Nicky’s hands dropped from his hair to his hips, slowing them down to a grind. 

“Nicky, my love,” Joe gasped as Nicky’s cock ground up into him, grip on Nicky’s shoulders tightening for something to hold onto. He felt _so big_ like this. 

“Sono qui,” Nicky replied, just as breathlessly against his skin, nipping Joe’s bottom lip before kissing him again, fucking his tongue into Joe’s mouth. 

There was something wild about Nicky when he had Joe in his arms, on his cock – his eyes were dangerous and feverish, like he needed to keep Joe against him like this forever (Joe wouldn’t mind). Joe knew that Nicky _loved_ being the one to give Joe pleasure, fed off of it like an incubus, like it was just as satisfying as his own pleasure.

Nicky pitched Joe forward, one hand cradling the back of his head as he laid Joe out onto the bed. He hoisted Joe’s legs up, heels hooking on those broad fucking shoulders and _fuck_ , Nicky was nailing his prostate on every thrust now, making his pecs jump with every precise roll of his hips.

“Think you can keep going?” Nicky panted, pinning Joe with that piercing gaze. Joe still remembered what it was like, seeing those sea glass eyes for the first time in Jerusalem - too intense, unsettling with the way Yusuf could see the black spot of his pupils so clearly, so different from his own eyes, which were a dark swirl.

Now, he couldn’t imagine looking away when Nicky set those eyes upon him.

Back in the moment, Joe nodded; his cock was aching, but it was starting to feel good, the familiarity of being denied release seeping into his bones like an old friend.

“So good for me, ya amar,” Nicky praised, “look how easily you take my cock. Like you were made for it.”

Joe moaned at the filth pouring from his husband’s mouth. He let the dulcet tones wash over him, making his sensitive skin ripple with goosebumps, taking his pleasure to new heights. He was vulnerable in this position, legs held up by Nicky’s grip on them, at the mercy of Nicky’s thrusts.

Joe watched as Nicky closed his eyes and buried himself inside Joe, over and over again, nailing his prostate until Joe was dangerously close to coming, which, he belatedly realised, was not the point. Joe tried to sit up, panic shooting up his spine as he realised he was quickly tumbling over the edge of no return.

“Nicky, babe, I’m, shit, _shit_ -”

Nicky pulled out of Joe a second too late, and a mournful cry was punched out of Joe’s chest as his cock twitched out a pathetic dribble of cum, leg spasming, the unsatisfying sensation constricting around his balls. His orgasm ruined, a bout of frustration welled up inside of him along with fresh tears.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow in disappointment, legs shaking from exertion and the adrenaline still running through him. He tried to quell the annoyed tick of his jaw; it felt like the rug was pulled out from under him, quivering and unfulfilled and a little embarrassed at this turn of events.

Nicky made a soft sound of sympathy, brows pinched in concern. His hand skirted over Joe’s soft cock and Joe hissed. Nicky immediately moved his hand away, instead leaned down and went to kiss Joe. He huffed out an amused laugh when Joe turned his head and refused it petulantly.

“Amati,” he admonished gently, cupping Joe’s jaw, “this whole thing was your idea.”

And Joe _knew_ this, but he couldn’t help but let a sullen sigh fall from his lips at Nicky pointing it out to him. _How dare his husband use facts and reason against him._

When Joe didn’t budge, Nicky sat back up and made a disbelieving noise. “Yusuf, you know I didn’t _mean_ to spoil your orgasm. I’m sorry,” he pleaded, taking one of Joe’s hands between both of his own and kissing his fingertips.

Joe finally relented, unable to resist Nicky’s imploring eyes. “Fine. But you owe me,” he said, ignoring Nicky’s exasperated eyeroll and pulling Nicky back down to kiss him.

When Nicky slid his cock back inside of him, Joe broke off the kiss with a moan at the familiar ache of Nicky splitting him open again. Nicky supported himself on one slightly shaky arm, staring down at Joe while his other hand wrapped around Joe’s soft cock, shushing Joe’s quiet whimper with his lips.

It didn’t take long then, between Nicky kissing him deeply, his hand and his cock taking Joe apart with practiced movements. When he came again, Nicky ducked his head into Joe’s neck and pumped his hips a few more times, whispering some nonsensical words in Arabic before coming too.

* * *

**5.**

“ _Oh_ , your _mouth_ , habibi,” Joe moaned, sinking his fingers into Nicky’s hair.

Nicky groaned in response, the sound vibrating into Joe’s skin as Nicky dug his thumbs further into Joe’s cheeks, spreading them apart so he could keep devouring Joe with his mouth. They were well into hour three of this endeavour, and Nicky had already come inside Joe once.

He was currently setting himself to the task of licking his own come out of Joe’s body. It wasn’t only incredibly hot, Nicky had thrown himself into it with vigour, thumbing Joe open and practically scooping out his brain via Nicky’s talented tongue.

 _Single-minded focus_ , indeed.

The hot strokes of his tongue set him alight, making him push his hips into Nicky’s face to get more. And then Nicky pressed his face in _further_ , hands coming around Joe’s thighs to pull Joe’s body closer and hold him there while he fucked his tongue into Joe’s hole.

He was making sounds, that much he knew. He thought he’d slipped into some form of Arabic a little while ago, but now he was unsure if it was even coherent, just a string of stupid, simple babbling, _Nicolò_ and _perfect_ and _don’t stop._

Every lick of Nicky’s tongue felt like it was touching something much deeper inside of him, like he was directly stimulating his every nerve ending, sending him higher and higher into a frenzy until he wasn’t sure he could come down safely.

Joe was just about ready to beg Nicky (for what exactly, he didn’t know, but he was going to beg regardless), when Nicky suddenly pulled back. His eyes were dark and wide as he fisted his own cock, shoving his body between Joe’s legs as he came all over Joe’s thighs with a groan. Joe closed his eyes as the warm ropes landed on his skin, relishing in the feeling of being claimed.

Joe just laid there for a few moments, stunned and dazed and _so fucking turned on_ he was afraid he might pass out from it _._ When he opened his eyes, Nicky was panting, still stroking his cock as he came down from his high. Joe licked his lips hungrily when their eyes met.

“Nicky, Nicky, you are a vision, please, you have to let me come,” he moaned, raising his hips in desperation.

Nicky’s touch, his very gaze _consumed_ Joe. It hadn’t lessened with time, with separation, doubt, death or diatribes. How was he supposed to resist, to hold back, when Nicky looked at him like that? When Nicky touched him like this? When it felt this good?

Nicky seemed to be feeling the same way, running his hands up and down Joe’s body, kissing every inch of skin he could from his position between Joe’s legs, licking a stripe through his spend on Joe’s thighs, kissing his belly button, biting at his hip before swallowing his cock down in one go.

Joe’s hand reached down to grip Nicky’s, threading their fingers together in a desperate attempt to hold on to something while Nicky ruined him completely.

“ _Oh,_ I love you,” Joe moaned when he came down Nicky’s throat. Nicky squeezed his hand in return.

* * *

**+1**

Joe eyed the object in Nicky’s hand warily. They were standing in the bathroom in their home in Malta, freshly showered, steam still lingering in the air, fogging up the vanity mirror.

“It’s a cock ring,” Nicky explained helpfully, accent awkward around the English name.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Joe took the ring and examined it closer. It was a simple enough device, although he and Nicky had played with things much more intimidating than this in their time.

“It’s not for you,” Nicky said patiently, taking it back, “it’s for me.”

Joe raised his eyebrows.

“I’ve been thinking: we’ve been going about this the wrong way,” Nicky started, crowding Joe up against the vanity, “you want to go for hours, Yusuf? Then let’s go. We don’t need to stave off your orgasm to do that.”

Then he leaned in closer and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you through as many orgasms as you can stand, mio caro, until you’re begging me for mercy.”

Joe closed his eyes and swallowed against something hot and debased shot through him, nodding silently. He should’ve know he was in for it when he felt Nicky’s wolfish smile against the skin of his jaw.

-

The first time he came was thirty minutes in, down Nicky’s throat, with three of Nicky’s fingers pumping inside of him. He was still trembling from the aftershocks when Nicky slid into him and started fucking him gently, one hand wrapped around Joe’s cock, bringing it slowly back to full hardness, even as Joe thrashed and cried.

It took a little longer for him to come the second time. Nicky kept at his slow pace until Joe relaxed into it, murmuring delighted praise when Joe slumped back on the bed, letting Nicky stroke his cock as he pleased. It’s well after the hour mark when Nicky flipped him onto his stomach and started rutting into him, the obscene sounds of Nicky’s skin slapping against Joe’s and Joe’s own cries of pleasure filling the air around them.

When Joe came like that, dick spurting out against the sheets, Nicky pressed a hand down between his shoulder blades and fucked him harder, roughly thrusting into him. Joe couldn’t catch his breath, choking on a loud moan as he got hard _again_.

Nicky kept going and going and going, driving Joe mad with long strokes that pulled equal parts pleasure and pain up into Joe’s lungs, gathering in the base of his spine as he felt himself get there a third time, shoulder’s bunched up in a tense coil, toes curling so hard he was in danger of cramping while his orgasm was ripped out of him.

“Fuck, Joe, Joe, Joe,” Nicky gasped, pulling out of him with what Joe considered to be great effort and restraint.

Joe was turned back around, and when he could focus his eyes, he took in the wild mess of Nicky’s hair, skin blotched with red and pink, eyes as beautiful as ever. Those eyes dropped to Joe’s spent cock and he instinctively closed his legs, cursing the way Nicky’s eyes lit up.

“You know you can stop this at any time,” Nicky reminded him, before he took the head of Joe’s cock in his mouth and sucked.

Joe wailed, hands automatically trying to shove Nicky off his oversensitive cock. Nicky gripped his wrist in a firm hold, letting go of Joe’s cock.

“Do you need to be tied down, habibi?” Nicky asked, brows shooting up when Joe’s cock twitched valiantly at his condescending tone.

There was a pounding in Joe’s ears as he nodded, muttering a quiet, “please,” as Nicky leaned over and fiddled with something in the nightstand. Nicky brought his hands up above his head and tied them together, before securing it to the headboard. Joe caught sight of Nicky’s cock, which was pink and swollen with need. He licked his lips.

“Tell me the safe word again,” Nicky asked, trailing one finger down Joe’s wrist to his bicep, following the line of Joe’s collarbone with his eyes.

“Fig.”

Nicky nodded, accepting this, and then he slid back down Joe’s body and sucked him down again. He was half-hard again by now, Nicky’s tongue soothing the friction caused by the bedsheets when he’d rubbed against them.

Orgasm four (five? Joe couldn’t remember) came in at a little over three hours. Afterward, Nicky slipped the cock ring off and shifted up the bed until he could fuck Joe’s throat until he came, hands tracing the outline of Joe’s stretched lips, his nose, under his eyes. He touched him so softly, even as he made Joe swallow and choke on his cock.

When he was done, Nicky stuck a prostate massager inside Joe and coaxed him back into full hardness with his hands. Joe writhed, tugging at his restraints, unable to tell if he was begging Nicky for more or less. Then Nicky sat on his cock (when did Nicky prep himself?) and rode him until Joe spilled inside of him. He wasn’t sure if anything was even coming out at this point, wasn’t sure of anything but Nicky, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of him.

Time expanded, then contracted down again. Joe floated out of himself, vaguely aware that it had gotten dark at some point when Nicky flicked the lamp on. He blinked blearily at the sudden light. Nicky was hard again, stroking himself while he surveyed the mess of Joe before him. Joe was exhausted, arms aching and mind sluggish.

“One more,” Nicky decided, eyes focused on Joe’s cock. Joe whimpered, but Nicky paid him no mind, slipping back easily into Joe’s well-fucked hole with a groan.

Joe could feel the sob caught in his chest when he felt a slick hand wrap around his cock. He was so sensitive it was more pain than pleasure now, but it just turned him on more, reminded him of when him and Nicky were in Damascus, fighting and fucking each other like it was interchangeable (for them, it was). Here he was, 900 years later, at the mercy of Nicky’s hands, Nicky piercing into him, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky-

When he came again, darkness pulled him under.

-

He awoke wrapped up in Nicky’s arms, still sticky and sweaty. He hadn’t been out very long then.

Nicky was running his hand up and down Joe’s spine, and Joe shivered, nuzzling closer into Nicky’s neck. He let himself be lulled, closing his eyes and enjoying Nicky’s warm skin against his own.

“How long?” Joe asked eventually, because he’s nothing if not a competitive bastard.

“A little over five hours,” Nicky returned regretfully.

Joe groaned, “really? Only five?” Quynh and Andromache’s reunion sex last year had lasted _a whole day._

Nicky chuckled, running a hand through Joe’s hair. “It’s been several centuries, my love. I think we’re just going to have to concede defeat to the- what word did Nile use? - the _lesbians_ ,” he finished solemnly, pressing a kiss to Joe’s head.

Joe grumbled, but turned his face up to capture Nicky’s mouth in a kiss.

 _Oh well_. He and Nicky still had a good chance at the title for Nile’s ‘ _be gay, do crime’_ championship. 


End file.
